misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Mismagius
Mismagius, '''labled, The Goth', started out as a Misdreavus and later evolved to Mismagius. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice and Team Milotic. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Magnezone. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon the Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Hariyamna. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Magical Pokemon *Type: Ghost *Height: 2'11" *Weight: 9.7 lbs *Abilty: Levitate *Nature: Impish *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 5 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Magical Leaf **Thunderbolt **Shadow Ball **Double Team Biography Mismagius has always been an outcast. She was different, being artistic and dark. She was used to being shuned and had lost interest in what others thought of her. She joined the show to win the money and only rely on herself. The game itself was a whole new world. Total Pokemon Island Misdreavus entered the competition planning on being selfish and going for the money. She didn't expect she'd fall in love or make so many good friends. Misdreavus started on Team Regice, along with Shinx, Beldum, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer, Doduo, Azurill, Poliwag and Glameow. On the first episode, Cliff Diving Anyone?, Misdreavus had an instant dislike for the island. In her 1st confessional of the series she said, "Yeah this place stinks and don't get me started on the Confessional Can." She instantly has a liking of Shinx and a dislike of Glameow. During the challenge to dive off a 1,000 ft. cliff, her team was first to go. After their captain, Shinx voluteered to jump, she followed. Team Regice ends up losing the first challenge and was the first team to the bonfire ceremony. Shinx tells his team to vote off one of them fairly, but Glameow tells all the girls to vote off Doduo, cuz they're useless. In the end Doduo leaves and Misdreavus is really not affected. In The Big Sleep, Misdreavus brings her team back from failure, when she beats out Smoochum in the end of the Awake-a-thon. In Dodge Berry, she competes in the second match of the tournament. She gets out Smoochum, but is immediatley taken out after by Hoppip. Team Regice ends up losing their second challenge and Misdreavus was deciding between Beldum, for getting himself out and Wailmer, for not listening to the team. Misdreavus says in the confessional, she's leaning toward booting Beldum, because he got himself out. Beldum ends up leaving over Wailmer, not really bothering her. In Those Talented Campers, Misdreavus is one of the acts, along with Wailmer, Cleffa and Igglybuff to be in the Talent Show. She ends up placing second, but because Wailmer and the BFF's placed 6th, Regice loses for the second time in a row. After the Talent Show, Misdreavus is by herself in deep thought, when Hoppip comes out of nowhere and throws a Dusk Stone at her, evolving her to Mismagius. In The Scary Outdoors, Mismagius and Glameow have their first official fight when Glameow refuses to help the team. When Glameow and Azurill return to the campsite claiming of ghosts, Mismagius calls Glameow a liar. She later admits in the Confessional, that her cousin hired his friends to scare Glameow, but feels bad for Azurill. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, Mismagius and Luxio take on Magmar and Cherrim in a double battle. They end up winning their match, but that is after Mismagius is KOed by Magmar. In Are You Scared Now?, Mismagius is onto Miltank's plan early on, but is pleased to get free food. She lies and says her fear is the color pink, since she doesn't have a fear. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai, Miltank's hate toward Mismagius begins, with Mismagius's smart ass remarks. Mismagius admits in the Confessional, that she enjoys pissing off Miltank and Purugly. In Breaking the Alliance, Mismagius becomes a hunted Stantler in a paint ball game with; Luxio, Purugly and the BFFs. Later in the challenge, Poliwhirl is scared by Purugly and shoots Mismagius and Luxio by accident, pissing off the goth. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Mismagius lets Purugly be head chef in case they lose. Purugly's nastly attitude gets her locked in the freezer by Mismagius, Lanturn and Marill. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Mismagius is paired up with Purugly in the Rock Climbing trust challenge and they fight yet again. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, Mismagius receives a Gold Ball and is immune from elimination. Luxray is vulnerable, but her boyfriend is saved when Bellossom eliminates Marill instead of him. In Time to Switch Teams, Mismagius admits in the Confessional that the quintuple elimination was surprising, but she's closer to the money. The 22 remaining are also broken into new teams. Mismagius becomes the captain of Team Milotic and her teammates are; Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Lanturn, Staravia, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey, Ninetales and Skiploom. Later Mismagius and Jynx find a love note and wonder who it's for. Mismagius trys to get Luxray to admit he wrote the note, but its obvious he didn't. After Luxray crashes into the ground, Mismagius asks if he wants to ask her something and he replies with; "Yeah, is my tail bent?" Her team ends up losing thanks to Skiploom and the wild child is booted. In Oooh Shiny; Mismagius is paired up with Purugly and duo has to find Ampharos to get shiny powder. They end up finding Ampharos fifth and get their team a point. In We're Human; Mismagius faces off against Roark in a trainer batte. She beats the Oreburg Gym Leader with an Empoleon. In Rotom Round-up; she pairs up with Luxray and the couple catches the Frost Rotom. In Stoned to Elimination, Mismagius was one of the main voices in suggesting Purugly sit out of the challenge to possibly get her eliminated. Though by doing that she unintentionally got out Chimecho instead by giving Purugly the fuel to convince Blissey that Chimecho had cheated on her with Clefable. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!, the campers are told to find one of Arceus's 16 elemental plates. Mismagius has to fight a Giratina to get her Spirit Plate but suceeds. In Falling Head Over Heels, Literally, Purugly takes her immunity to her advantage and sabotages Luxray and Mismagius by knocking them off a cliff. The couple returns too late and for that costs their team the win. They tell their team to vote off one of them and Mismagius and Luxray end up in the bottom 2 together. Sadly it's Mismagius who gets the boot and leaves a depressed Luxray behind. She does leave a present for Miltank when her cousin and his friends, beat her up. She becomes the 28th camper voted off the island and ends up in 20th place. Total Pokemon Action In the Total Pokemon Island Special: Orbs Galore; Mismagius receives one of the unique orbs and qualifies for Total Pokemon Action along with; Azumarill, Sceptile, Delcatty, Purugly, Magmortar, Metang, Luxray, Jynx, Lanturn, Vigoroth, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Rapidash and Mantine. In Bragging and Zombifying; Mismagius is put on Team Togekiss with; Poliwrath, Purugly, Magmortar, Metang, Jynx, Lanturn, Vigoroth, Vespiquen, Rapidash, Grumpig, Vibrava, Zangoose, Lunatone, Gliscor and Leafeon. In Scaling and Rescueing; Team Togekiss loses and Mismagius is shocked when Lunatone is voted out over her arch rival Purugly. In The Luxray, the Froslass and the Idiots; Mismagius decides to add Shaymin and Girafarig to their team after they received Sentret earlier in the day. In The Scarab Queen; Mismagius joins the rest of her team in voting off Metagross. In Pokemon Geniouses; Mismagius regrettably votes off Jynx over Purugly, per Jynx's request. In Another Crazy Bites the Sand; Mismagius is put on Team Magnezone with; Clefable, Lanturn, Bella Lee, Girafarig, Delcatty, Medicham, Flygon, Luxray, Cranidos, Lopunny, Spiritomb, Garchomp and Tangrowth. In Rotom Lightning; Mismagius makes a four person alliance with; Luxray, Lanturn and Girafarig. Later that day after the challenge Mismagius and Spiritomb are talking, while Luxray overhears Mismagius saying she loves Spiritomb. He jumps to conclusions and puts Mismagius on blast and is dumbfounded when his girlfriend reveals they are cousins. Later that night her exboyfriend Luxray is sent packing. In Edward Scizor Hands; Mismagius's alliance brings Spiritomb into the fray, but they lose another alliancemate after Lanturn is targetted by Garchomp. In Poke Ninjas; Mismagius is targetted by Garchomp's alliance and Clefable and Delcatty and is sent packing. Mismagius becomes the 37th castmate voted out of Total Pokemon Action and lands in 22nd place. Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical In the Total Pokemon Action Special: Grab That Ticket; Mismagius along with; Sceptile, Gastrodon, Jynx, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Chimecho, Blissey, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Ninetales, Carnivine, Flygon, Castform and Unown are able to grab a ticket to compete in Season 3. In Arabian Tights; Mismagius is put on Team Mawile with; Sceptile, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Chimecho, Blissey, Umbreon, Bronzong, Ninetales, Carnivine, Flygon, Marowak, Shuckle, Sneasel, Ambipom, Tyrogue, Smeargle, Banette, Honchkrow, Uxie and Mesprit. She competes in the challenge with her team as they sing, Prince Ali from Aladdin. In Torn Apart and Sent Down the Nile; Mismagius refuses to sing to hurt Marowak and listen to Honchkrow's lies. She ends up in the Bottom 2, but Marowak is sent home. In Belle La No Friends; Mismagius is generally annoyed with Honchkrow treating Marowak like he was a bad person. Having a similar attitude to Espeon, she assumes that Marowak was a casualty of the Twin's Alliance. While in the Confessional she continues her rant on everyone eating up the crap Honchkrow is spewing, but will continue to be quiet to secure her spot in the game. With her group consisting of; herself, Sneasel, Ambipom, Carnivine and Sceptile they find a Grip Claw. In Top, Lee, Chan; Honchkrow explains to the girls of Team Mawile that Blissey was the bigger threat of the couple, since she was smarter. Ninetales and Mismagius both disagree saying Chimecho should've gone, even though they both have grudges against Blissey. Honchkrow calls them stupid and ends the conversation. In Soccer Blunders; Mismagius leads the charge in splitting the Team Mawile girls. Mismagius, Castform, Mesprit, Wigglytuff and Weavile against Honchkrow and Ninetales. Ninetales says it's hard being so beautiful causing Mismagius to roll her eyes. She also competes in the second game for her team, but not doing much during it. In When In Romania; Mismagius finds out that Ninetales has turned against her and Honchkrow is confused as to why people don't like her. The Goth helps her clear the air, but letting her know blind siding and black mailing teammates doesn't equal friendships in the game. She then is reminded how elated she is while in the confessional, with Purugly not being around. In Snowballs Froze the Cat; Honchkrow talks about Mothim's elimination and how it continues to propel her to the end. Mismagius burst her bubble, by letting her know eventually an elimination will have her name on and denial aside, she will lose. After the challenge explanation Banette creeps over to Mismagius and asks to go with her, but Mismagius scares him off again. In the Confessional Mismagius compares this stalking to when Porygon-Z did the same to her on the island. She continues to hope that Luxray will return, they'll get back together and scare Banette off for good. Mismagius, her team and Team Chatot cause Persian to be the first eliminated from the challenge. Mismagius later is eliminated because Banette surprises her and then is ever more enraged when he appears in her confessional. Mismagius reveals she knows that Banette watches her sleep and beats him up. In Rare, Rare, Brittania; Mismagius is so happy to be re-united with her Luxray when he returns along with; Cherrim and Azumarill. In the Confessional, Mismagius reveals that is was so hot how Luxray intimidated Banette and that they are on their way to being a couple again. In the challenge, her and Luxray along with their group of Hitmontop, Weavile and Ambipom find Jolteon who gives them a Dawn Stone. In Rowdy Mates; Mismagius is volunteered by Umbreon in the boxing challenge. In the last match of the boxing challenge, Mismagius tries to use Psychic on her enemy Kangaskhan but it does nothing. Banette then distracts her and she is KOed by Knock Off. After the challenge and their team's loss, Mismagius and Luxray corner Banette and tell him one last time to leave Mismagius alone, along with annoucing they are once again a couple. They sing the immunity song and afterwards kiss to seal the restart of their relationship. Later they join the rest of the team in voting out Banette. In Running of the Tauros; Mismagius reveals to the girls of Team Mawile, that Banette was told by Umbreon that she liked clingy guys and that was why he stalked her. In Balancing High in Morocco; Wigglytuff gathers; Mismagius, Luxray, Cherrim, Probopass, Castform and Illumise she tells them she wants them to be an alliance to bring upon the downfall of the Eevee Alliance. They all agree and Wigglytuff becomes excited. Mismagius says in the Confessional she joined the alliance to end Umbreon's days in this game and then knows Honchkrow will quickly follow. In Go Go Krazy in Korea; during the challenge Mismagius, Lickitung, Probopass, Illumise, Luxray and Wigglytuff find a Pikachu that is half Ditto. In Stuck on an Island; Mismagius is put on Team Celebi with; Ninetales(the Captain), Hippowdon, Luxray, Cherrim, Uxie, Azelf, Glaceon, Mamoswine, Drifblim, Exploud, Drapion, Roserade, Espeon, Umbreon, Honchkrow, Magmortar, Togetic, Goldeen, Xatu, Dragonite, Flareon, Tropius, Ellamise and Probopass. In Speedy Azumarill; Mismagius and Luxray introudce their baby girl Misdrinx to the world. In Alaskan Animosity; Mismagius volunteers to help search for the Iceberg. In Arceus and the Zap Plate; Mismagius searches for the Temples in sky along with; Ellamise, Dragonite, Togekiss, Seaking, Uxie, Mesprit and Drifblim. They manage to find Cresselia's Temple and Mismagius congradulates them as Togekiss creepy as ever, fangasms over Mismagius. Then they find the Temple of Arceus and win the challenge for their team. In It's the Circle of Lies; Mismagius joins the rest of the cast in joining Bella Lee's giant alliance in sucessfully seperating the twins. In Phanphy Tamers; Mismagius lets Espeon joins her girl alliance with; Drifblim, Dragonite Ellamise and Glaceon. In Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1; Mismagius is givinen immunity along with; Hitmontop, Steelix, Ambipom, Weavile, Vespiquen, Dodrio, Rampardos, Honchkrow, Espeon, Flareon, Roserade and Drapion. In Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2; Mismagius is clearly jumpy and Flareon says she's nervous because Luxray isn't immune. In Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3; Mismagius is shell shocked when her boyfriend Luxray is eliminated from the competition and suspects her arch rival Purugly is somehow behind it. Persian and Purugly are later revealed to have proven Mismagius's theory to be true. In I Wanna Be a Starmie; Mismagius, Lapras and Wigglytuff say that after Honckrow's elimination that Flareon, Lopunny and Roserade are abnormally quiet. Later the Odds and Ends Alliance is made, consisting of; Mismagius, Ninetales, Stantler, Dodrio and Exploud. The alliance is cornered by a Kirlia, Marshtomp and Prinplup, catching all of them, but Mismagius. She then meets up with Vespiquen, Azelf and Glaceon in the air, but are caught by a Slugma riding a Magnezone. In The Hula Dancers from Hell; Mismagius is one of the unlucky five to be bombed by Bella Lee during the challenge. Later she sings "''Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" by Jump 5 along with her alliance and Weavile. Mismagius was told to ask Weavile by Ursaring to set her up for elimination and help HItmontop see the light, when she'd only tell her boyfriend, Ambipom. In Feraligatr in the Glades; Mismagius and Exploud are paired up for the challenge. They don't even get past the First Round, when Exploud fails to headbutt an Aggron. Mismagius forgives him because she knows he's good friends with Luxray, but expected more out of him. Later Mismagius joins most of the heroes side in singing Ashley Tisdales's Remix of "Kiss the Girl", so that Stantler and Togekiss can share their first kiss. In Terrifying Twister Tales; Mismagius helps her alliance escape the Pidgeot tornadoes the first time around, except for Ninetales. Sadly later the Karma rumors are true and the other four are caught in a tornado. Mismagius joins a group in singing "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada to help Vespiquen see Gliscor. In Muscles Don't Make the Man; Purugly and Mismagius continue their constant streams of bickering. Ninetales shows concern for Mismagius in the Confessional, because she knows she'll be fully obsessed with eliminating Purugly. Originally Miltank planned on eliminating Mismagius, but she was saved by Espeon. In Romantic Confusion; Mismagius is again paired up with Exploud and this time they end up being one of the immune duos. Mismagius joins a giant group in singing "Under the Sea". In Krabby and Kinglers Fight Back; Ninetales continues to worry about Mismagius, since she's the leader of the alliance and her will to win has gone down, since Purugly's unfair return. Later after the challenge explanation, Mismagius makes a comment that Lopunny already has crabs. During an Alliance Meeting Mismagius's distraction becomes obvious, when she can't contribute to ideas to complete the challenge. In the Confessional, Mismagius says she appreciates Ninetales' concern, but a simple pep talk will not make her stop thinking about Purugly. She then joins a group in singing "Maneater" by Nelli Furtado. In The Rattatta and the Celebi; Mismagius's alliance suffers a fatal blow when Ninetales is eliminated over Purugly. In The Pros and Cons of Vegas; Mismagius and the boys induct Sudowoodo into their alliance to replace Ninetales, being eliminated the night before. Mismagius appears during Bella Lee telling her alliance she sabotaged everyone but Mismagius, causing her to steal her coins. In The Losers Fight Back; Mismagius is paired up with Honchkrow, they make amends and along with Sudowoodo and Machamp win immunity. The she sings "I've Given You Everything" by the Spice Girls ''with; Glaceon, Bellossom, Vespiquen and Purugly. In There Be Regis in Those Mountains; Mismagius finds Registeel, to be one of the four immunity winners. In A Seed in a Snow Pile; Mismagius and Purugly agree that Primeape is a pig, shocking the enemies. This leads to them making a deal with; Bella Lee, Vespiquen, Glaceon and Wigglytuff to eliminate Primeape. Bella Lee and Glaceon join the Odds and Ends Alliance, adding two new members to Mismagius's alliance. Later Mismagius and Dodrio are imprisoned in ice prisons by Articuno. For the last and final immunity song of the season; Mismagius and a few others sing ''"Come Fly With Us" from Total Drama World Tour. In One Tourist to Annoy Them All; Mismagius is forced to throw a Luxray doll into the volcano. In Collect the Maple Syrup, Eh?; Mismagius spends the episode dealing with Bella Lee's antics. In I'm Dreaming of a Rich Future; Mismagius joins a majority of the cast in voting off Ursaring, crushing Bella Lee. In The Search for the Youtube Celebrity; Mismagius apoligizes to Bella Lee for voting off Ursaring, she forgives Mismagius and says she won't bomb her. In Lost in the Crowd; Mismagius is put in a trio along with Purugly and Vespiquen. The whole challenge the two rivals fight and in the end, Vespiquen is sent over the edge and beats the two of them up. In the end it comes down to the trio of girls, first Purugly and then Mismagius are eliminated from the competition. Mismagius becomes the 70th tourist pushed out of the blimp and lands in 8th place. Total Pokemon Live : In Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special; Miltank tells all the contestants that they aren't famous anymore and are not allowed in the TV Awards. They all decide to prove themselves and get themselves lost in the desert. In the end most of them get rescued and Miltank and Tauros reveal to them this was a challenge to qualify for Season 4. Mismagius qualifies for Total Pokemon Live along with; Nidoking, Clefable | Ninetales, Wigglytuff, Dugtrio, Poliwrath, Machamp, Rapidash, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Blissey, Tangrowth, Kangaskhan, Starmie, Jynx, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Porygon-Z, Dragonite, Meganium, Furret, Lanturn, Togekiss, Bella Lee, Sudowoodo, Jumpluff, Ambipom, Gliscor, Steelix, Shuckle, Weavile, Mantine, Houndoom, Stantler, Smeargle, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Gallade, Slaking, Delcatty, Medicham, Ellamise, Roserade, Wailord | Grumpig, Flygon, Milotic, Banette, Tropius, Absol, Luvdisc, Metagross, Mothim, Vespiquen | Cherrim, Gastrodon, Lopunny, Purugly, Garchomp | Hippowdon, Drapion, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Froslass, Uxie, Azelf, Phione, Shaymin and Oshawott. In We Didn't Stop the Power; Mismagius is put on Team Hariyama with Purugly, Porygon-Z, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Blissey, Starmie, Shuckle, Zangoose, Flygon, Dugtrio, Gliscor, Toxicroak and Lumineon. Her team ends up winning the first challenge along with; Team Miltank and Team Scizor. In Variety and Backstabbing; Mismagius' team loses and even though Gliscor wants Houndoom vote off she votes for Purugly, but Houndoom leaves anyway. In [[Where Was the Studio Again?; Mismagius gets mad at Gliscor thanking him for this here, regarding to Purugly. During one of Glameow's confessionals during the challenge she admits she's fat as Purugly and Misdreavus laughs at her enemies realization. In Pokemon Cries and Underhanded Lies, Mismagius joins the majority of her team in voting off Gliscor for his previous elimination of Houndoom and to keep him from becoming like Vespiquen last season. In Dating 101 or Not; Mismagius is shocked that Porygon-Z puts Toxicroak and Lumineon up for elimination. She casts her vote for Toxicroak since he got further in Total Pokemon Action. In Lights, Camera, Chibis; Mismagius forms the Puzzle Piece Alliance with; Cherrim, Blissey, Dugtrio and Reuniclus. In Horror and Terror Live; Mismagius finally and happily votes off Purugly. In The Kaffeine Derby; there's a group of add ons but the most important is her husband, Luxray. The two are happy to be reunited and when the team loses later that night, it's an almost unamious vote against Porygon-Z for being weak to bow to Garchomp's demands and for revealing who's in the Amazon Alliance. In More Bang For Your Buck; MIsmagius' game takes a turn for the worst. When Luxray forgets an important ghost holiday, she gets furious and runs off. Banette being a ghost Pokemon remembers and gives Mismagius a gift. In a moment of weakness, they both get caught up in it and kiss each other. Reuniclus, Lopunny and finally Luxray walks in on the kiss. Mismagius jumps back pretending like Banette ambushed her and pretty much seals the Puppet Pokemon's fate. Late that night a heartbroken and confused Banette is eliminated, leaving a guilt ridden Mismagius behind. In Rotom Racers Deluxe; during the morning team meeting Mismagius is nowhere to be seen and Luxray is worried. He sends her best friend Lanturn to chekc on her. The sista can tell something is bothering her friend, but she won't fess up to what's going on. Then Mismagius joins the team in voting off Plusle for cursing them all out. In Digging Yourself a Deeper Pit; Mismagius is venting her frustrations and guilt, when who but Cherrim enters the confessional looking for her makeup bag. Mismagius backstabs her alliance mate and sends Cherrim packing for what she overheard. In When You Least Expect It; Mismagius is chosen to ride the office chair in the race, while Reuniclus and Luxray are her helpers in sabotaging the other teams. Mismagius and Tangrowth end up coming in first and second for their respective teams. The ghost Pokemon is a little upset, since she was considering quitting but knows she'll have to fess up to Luxray before that. In Hang Onto That Money; a majority of Team Hariyama votes off the annoying Rampardos, but after the votes are finalized it's revealed he has immunity. So the only two votes that count are Rampardos' and a vengeful Lumineon, sending Starmie packing. In The Anti Holly Jolly Holiday; Mismagius tells Lanturn she did a horrible thing and if their team loses again, she's eliminating herself. Later that morning before the challenge; Luxray approaches her but she disapates avoidng him again. She's chosen to be a Christmas ball on their team's tree and Luxray is chosen to protect the tree. Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality *Mismagius was suppossed to compete in the canceled season of Total Pokemon Redemption Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Her personnality is based off Gwen and likewise has a rivalry with Purugly the series' Heather *She's only made it to the merge once and in that season finally outranked her rival Purugly *Her plot for every season has centered around her and Luxray's relationship *Mismagius's been in all 5 seasons, but only made the merge once in Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical *Mismagius and Luxray are one of the couples made during Total Pokemon Island along with; Sceptile/Jynx(pre breakup), Delcatty/Gastrodon, Magmortar/Cherrim, Staraptor/Clefable and Chimecho/Blissey *Mismagius's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Cascada's "Miracle" **Cascada's "Miracle" was made her TPI-pod after what happened between her and Luxray in Total Pokemon Action. * Gallery Mismagius XY.png|Mismagius's Sixth Generation sprite Mismagius XY back.png|Mismagius's Sixth Generation back sprite Mismagius XY Overworld.png|Mismagius's XY party sprite Mismagius Original Overworld.png|Mismagius's Original party sprite Mismagius BW sprite.png|Mismagius's Fifth Generation sprite Mismagius BW back sprite.png|Mismagius's Fifth Generation back sprite Mismagius BW animated.gif|Mismagius's Fifth Generation animated sprite Mismagius BW animated back.gif|Mismagius's Fifth Generation animated back sprite Mismagius Shuffle.png|Mismagius in Pokemon Shuffle Mismagius Conquest Overworld.png|Mismagius Conquest Overworld Mismagius Conquest.png|Mismagius in Pokemon Conquest Mismagius Rumble.png|Mismagius in the Rumble World Mismagius HG Overworld.png|Mismagius's HGSS Overworld sprite Mismagius PokePark.png|Mismagius in PokePark Mismagius PR.png|Mismagius in Pokemon Ranger Mismagius MD sprite.png|Mismagius in Mystery Dungeon 2 Mismagius MD tile.png|Mismagius's Mystery Dungeon tile Mismagius Sinnoh back.png|Mismagius's Fourth Generation back sprite Mismagius DP 2.png|Mismagius Sinnoh sprite Mismagius DP 1.png|Mismagius Sinnoh sprite Mismagius Platinum.png|Mismagius Sinnoh sprite mismagius premier card.png|Mismagius's Premiere card in the Diamond and Pearl Expansion mismagius stormfront.png|Mismagius Card in the Stormfront Expansion mismagius platinum card.png|Mismagius card in the Platinum Expansion mismagius unleashed.png|Mismagius card in the Unleashed Expansion mismagius undaunted.png|Mismagius card in the Undaunted Expansion mismagius legendary treasures.png|Mismagius card in the Legendary Treasures Expansion fantina's mismagius.png|Fantina's Mismagius Card 1 Mismagius anime.png|Mismagius in the anime fantina's mismagius 2.png|Fantina's Mismagius card 2 Mismagius manga.png|Mismagius in the manga Mismagius icon.png|Mismagius's Original Artwork in Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Mismagius Overworld sprite.png|Mismagius Human Form Overworld Mismagius human sprite.png|Mismagius in Human Form (Post Fifth Generation) Mismagius All Star.png|Mismagius' appearance during All Stars Mismagius anime model.png|Mismagius' model for the Pokemon Anime Mismagius Pokedex 3D.png|Mismagius in Pokedex 3D Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Grab Bag Hoopa Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Hariyamna